Passage Into a New Life
by amy1oM
Summary: 28 years after The Crystal Eye, Elrabin visits Ampris.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ampris or Elrabin. This was written purely for my enjoyment not monetary profit so don't sue me!

* * *

Looking back, Elrabin realized that their life on Ruu-113 had been good. The old Kelth drew a ragged breathe as he the mounted last ledge before he would reach the site where he had buried Ampris all those years ago on the morning after their landing and the morning after she had breathed her last. 

Ever year on the anniversary of her death, Elrabin came and sat by her grave, talking in a quiet voice about the life the settlers of Ruu-113 had made from themselves. It was a good life and no except the aged even remembered the meaning of the word "slave" much less "abiru". She had died all those years ago, giving the slave races their freedom from the yoke of the Viis oppression and she had never been forgotten.

"Goldie, I can't believe that it's been 28 years since we came here. Life here has been so kind to us and we have nearly two generations now who don't know what it means to be slave, or to be beaten, to go without food for a single day, or to be treated like dirt simply because we're not Viis. We've had a kind life and I wish you could have lived to see it with us." Elrabin was losing control of his voice. Even after all these years, the loss of his friend still hurt. . .Elrabin cleared his throat.

"Goldie, you would be proud of Nashmarl, he's actually proven to be a good leader, much like you were. Over the years of his life on Ruu-113, he seems to have found the compassion and love for others like you always had for people. Goldie, he was elected leader of our people, and since I'm getting to old for this sort of thing, I stepped down. I've yet to give him the Eye. He's not ready for the wisdom of it yet, although he has learned and change a great deal." Elrabin paused and listened to the wind blowing.

"Goldie, I'm a grandfather! Velia and me celebrated the birth of daughter's first litter just a few days ago. I never thought I'd even live long enough to have our first litter much less live to see the births of our first grandchildren…" Elrabin paused as a violent cough overtook him. He had been ill on and off for over a year now. Finally, the colonist medics had told him that there was little they could do to help him. His condition was terminal and in a quiet voice he told Ampris after the coughing fit had subsided.

"I don't know how much time I have left, Goldie. I've accepted it. The Eye showed me some amazing things, things I won't live to see. Did it ever do that with you? It showed me our world one or two hundred years from now. Our people are going to survive to accomplish great and wonderful things. . ." he paused, and held the Eye up to look at it. Suddenly it began to glow and Elrabin's eyes began to grow heavy with sleep.

"Oh, Goldie, I am so tired of a sudden. I gotta lay down here and sleep for a little while." he said and settled onto his side. He reached out with one hand to touch Ampris's grave marker while tucking his other hand under him for a pillow. He was  
soon fast asleep. . .

"Elrabin. . .Old friend, wake up!"

A familiar and much loved voice called Elrabin out of his deep slumber. He opened his eyes and a golden Aaroun stood before him, smiling gently at him.

"Goldie? Is that you?" he asked.

Ampris smiled and nodded. Elrabin was on his feet in an instant and in the next instant he was hugging her tightly in his arms. He yelped with complete joy and he even felt tears streaming down his face as he pulled back to look at her.

The Ampris who stood before him was completely restored to the way she had been in her youth. Her fur was its glorious color again. She wore a long flowing white dress that caused her fur to glow even more. Elrabin wondered about her leg and as if reading his mind, Ampris pulled her dress up enough to where he could see it. It too was healed and completely restored. Laughing he hugged her again, his heart almost bursting with the joy he felt.

Suddenly, it dawned on him that he was dead or near it if he was seeing Ampris again. . .

"I'm dead, ain't I, Goldie?" he asked.

Before she could answer him, Elrabin turned and saw his body lying in his fetal position beside Ampris's grave. His hand was still touching the marker and on his face there was nothing but peace.

"Why, Goldie? I wanted to live to see my grandchildren get a few years older."  
he said sadly.

"As I wanted to live to see Ruu-113 become what it was meant to be. Elrabin, my work was finished and it was time for me to rest, just as it is your time to rest. It's time to pass our work and our dream onto a new generation. We both has a hard life, Elrabin, and it's time that you join me and rest." Ampris said.

Elrabin sighed, and after taking one last look at his body, he took her hand. "I'm ready. Lead the way, my friend." he said.

Ampris started to lead him home when Elrabin stopped when he heard the sound of Velia's voice calling out his name and he heard the voices of his children. He turned back and Ampris laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, stopping him from walking back towards his mate. He looked back at her. "I can't go back to them, can I, Goldie?" he asked, sadness in voice.

"I'm sorry, Elrabin, but no. Someday, when it's time, they will join us in this rest. For now we have to leave them behind us." Ampris said.

Elrabin watched Velia for a moment as she threw herself across his body and wept. "I loved her with all my heart, you know? I adored her completely." he said.

"I know, Elrabin, I know." Ampris said gently. Elrabin stood watching for a few more minutes and he turned again to follow Ampris.

"Nashmarl, you are our leader now." an old Myal said.

This time Ampris stopped and turned to look back at her son. Nashmarl had truly grown up and matured into responsible, compassionate adult. Her heart swelled with pride as the Eye of Clarity was removed from Elrabin's still form and placed  
around his neck by the Myal. Nashmarl looked down at her grave.

"I promise I'll do my best to lead the colony as my mother led our people." he said. Ampris smiled until she felt Elrabin's hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Goldie, let's go." he said.

Ampris nodded and she lead the way again.

"So tell me, is there anyone else waiting on me that I should know about?" Elrabin asked.

"I've met quite a few interesting people, including Nithlived and Zambarl, two of the Aaroun leaders that Bish told me about. Oh Bish is here and so are your mother and even your father! And, Elrabin, I finally held my daughter in my arm. I have spent the last several years just holding her." Ampris said.

"Wait, Goldie, did you just say that my mother and father are here too?" he asked. With a smile, Ampris nodded. She was about to speak again when he Elrabin heard his name being called out and he saw two young Kelths running towards him. Crying, Elrabin took his mother and father in his arms, feeling a reconciliation pass between him and Cuvein.

Ampris bent over and scooped up her daughter in her arms, as her own mother and father joined them. "Come, let's leave them alone, my golden one." her mother breathed and arm in arm the family of Aarouns left Elrabin alone with his family. There would be plenty enough time for Ampris and Elrabin to get caught up…

They now had all the time and peace in the universe to do so. . .

**Fin**


End file.
